


[Podfic] Watched From Afar

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Discovery, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-4x14, Blaine visits Kurt in New York. Adam walks in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Watched From Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watched From Afar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691660) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



> Author's Notes: So, I totally have a "couples getting walked in on" kink. I also kind of wanted to just neener neener a little bit. This is somewhat indulgent, in that regard, and a little unlikely, but it's--fun. ;) There's no actual Adam content or confrontation or any Adam hate (I don't hate the character at all!). Just hot sexings and love. So no angst (uh unless you really ship Kadam). ENJOY. :)

**Title:** [Watched From Afar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/691660)  
**File Length:** 00:26:35  
**Download:** [MP3|30.44MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?zj2c5yht41z3rjo)  
**Crossposted:** [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so ridiculously in love with missbeizy's ability to fit characterization into hot and sexy fic. If you enjoy the story, go give her some love!


End file.
